User blog:Johnny Warlegend/5/16/2014 Alpha Update Video
This is the Pirates Online Rewritten(POR) Daily Alpha Update for Saturday, May 16th, 2014. This update adds Beckett's Quarry, the back of Padres del Fuego & Barbossa's Grotto into the game. Official Developer Message This is a Daily Alpha Update. Developers release them every day, and this is the one for 16/05/2014 or 05/16/2014 depending on the location. Avast! What an action packed past few weeks it has been! Tis nice to be once again releasing updates. Been walking around Padres Del Fuego lately! It be a beautiful place, lots of nice sights to see. While walking around town I stumbled over a bit of rock. Fell on me face I did, and while on the ground I had a perfect view of the ash and dirt. Though through the dust, something caught me eye, some kind of cave entrance. I slowly gathered my footing and walked towards it, as I got closer my bones rattled. My mind began to wander around, the thoughts of what may be inside have overwhelmed me. I shook me head and walked on. A funny smell permeated through the air, I walked in and saw a small cart and shovel. Also a pot with ashes in it. I wondered what was going on in here. It looks to be some kind of Quarry. I continued on through the trail of rock and ash. Lava be slowly creeping down the walls. Tis be a deadly place. I continued to walk on through the quarry. That is when I noticed supposedly an exit. I slowly walked up to the "exit" and took a peek outside. The light hit me eyes and blinded them in an instant. I sat there for a few moments while I regained my vision. As the buildings slowing came into focus so did my mind. Tis be a hidden part of the island. Tis be the rumored "Back of Padres". Home of the notorious General Darkhart. I walked on slowly keeping me eye out for any suspicious activity. I noticed something shiny in the distance. I walked up and took a peek, it appeared to be some sort of code.. a key? Aye! It be an Alpha Key! Ye guessed it! We are going to be having another contest where another one lucky winner can be able to play Pirates Online Rewritten's Alpha! Keep a witty eye on the horizon as there will be more information on this coming soon. Another update. In addition to Beckett's Quarry and the Back of Padres being added, we also added Barbossa's Grotto. (The small cave where you get your first pistol). Below be some witty pictures of each location! Newly Added: Beckett's Quarry Barbossa's Grotto Back of Padres Known Issues: Some flickering inside the caves. The cave enterance back into Becketts Quarry from Back of Padres does not work. The cave exit to the Back of Padres from Beckett's Quarry does not work right, it may take multiple tries to get into the back part of Padres. Fixes: None detected! Downloads: Coming soon to Alpha testers in Alpha 2. Credit: Mike Wass - Did all the work for this update. Look through that spyglass for future updates! Official Site: http://pirates-online-rewritten.com Special Thanks... *To the POR Staff for remaking the game and for releasing these updates! *To Mike Wass for recording the footage for this update. Check out my channel for more POR videos! ➜ http://tiny.cc/JDP Subscribe to stay updated on POR(it's free)! ➜ http://tiny.cc/SUBJDP Category:Blog posts